the_mech_touchfandomcom-20200214-history
Ves Larkinson
*Please note that there might be spoilers* Ves Larkinson is the protagonist of The Mech Touch, a young promising Mech Designer, founder of the Living Mech Corporation and part of the Larkinson Family, a Military Dynasty with strong roots in the Bright Republic. He is a nominal disciple of Master Mech Designer Olson of the Farady Coalition and shares ties with the Sword-maidens of the frontiers. His speciality in Mecha Design is Spirituality, a metaphysical quality which affects the interaction between human and machine and imbues life into his mechs. He has a bionic pet cat Lucky. Ves Larkison is nominally neutral with a cynical outlook in life after being thrust into numerous situations out of his control and at danger to his morals and life. He pursues rationality in decision-making and will not hesitate to skirt the rules and laws to achieve a favourable outcome. A prudent yet naive business owner, Ves Larkinson has many challenges in both growing his company and polishing his skills in design, all the while facing unseen threats to his life by forces larger than him. Early life As a child, Ves wanted to become a mech pilot, much like his father and as a scion of the Larkinson Family. Regretfully, his genetic test aptitude score quickly proved his inability of fulfilling his dream. Downcast from his results and the military family's indifference, Ves decided to take his chances at becoming a Mech Designer instead. Though scorned, his father supported him in his journey towards becoming a Mech Designer and left him the "System" before his disappearance. Development Novice Mech Designer Apprentice Mech Designer The Vesian Skirmish Pirate's Frontiers Aeon Corona VII Starlight Megalodon Flashlight Operative Journeyman Mech Designer Mech Design Collaboration Ylvaine Protectorate Awards and Accolades Darkness Eater The second-highest award recognising individual merit in the Bright Republic, usually only given to exemplary Mech Pilots and combatants. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 966. Torch Bearer The Torch Bearer award by the Bright Republic signifies an individual's direct action which saved a lot of lives. Ves Larkinson received the award specifically for the initiative he showed in saving and assisting the remnant of the ground forces aboard the Starlight Megalodon and his legendary feat of defeating the Blind Men pirate gang using words alone. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 966. Golden Mech An award specifically reserved for Mech designers that have performed a supreme service to the Bright Republic and usually only given out to Senior Mech Designers. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 966. War Saint An award to every active participant of the Bright-Vesia Wars. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 967. Frontier Service Medal The Frontier Service Medal signifies that the individual has served on behalf of the Mech Corps while deployed to the perilous frontier. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 967. Mech Corps Commendation A Unit award that gave supreme honour to the whole mech regiment. Ves Larkinson received this award as part of the 6th Flagrant Vandals. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 967. Mech Corps Distinguished Service Medal For Ves's meritorious service on Bentheim the Mech Corps decided to bestow the medal on him. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 1006. Vermillion Heart Ves was awarded this medal for his injuries he suffered in the line of duty during his time as a liason for the MTA for the KNG. The award was first mentioned in Chapter 1006. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mech Touch Category:Novice Mech Designer Category:Apprentice Mech Designer Category:Journeyman Mech Designer